


Take It All

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Oneshots [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fuck I Should Have Made It An ABO, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Spreader Bars, The Most Mentions Of Slick Without It Being ABO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: “Kylo,” she grits out. “Get over here, and let me loose right now.”“Are youtellingme, little girl?”He sees the second it changes— the sharp intake of breath and the widening of her eyes and sheknows— knows the game they’re playing. Knows what he has in mind.“No,” she breathes.He keeps his gaze level. “No, what?”Her mouth parts just barely, and he knows that she’s struggling with this part. Knows that she isn’t quite used to it just yet. “No, D—” She inhales deep through her nostrils. “No, Daddy.”“Good girl.”In which Rey is given a choice for punishment.





	Take It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohwise1ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwise1ne/gifts).



> Today is my wife’s birthday— and it is also Father’s Day. Anyone that knows her can share in the INTENSE humor this brings me. She deserves all the gross daddy kink porn, and no one is going to give her that but me if I can help it. 
> 
> Happy birthday, Kat! I love you, princess. 😘  
> 

Kylo takes a lot more time than necessary as he meanders through his home.

He lingers at the window that overlooks the bay— one of the perks of a penthouse apartment. Worth every penny he’d spent on it.

It’s quiet in his living room, the sounds of outraged cursing having died down after the first five minutes. After she’d realized he wasn’t coming right back. He can imagine her scowl and her low grumbling— and he can’t help but grin. Can’t help but move just a little slower.

He has ample reason to take his time, after all.

He shuffles lazily into the kitchen after a few more minutes, sparing a glance down the hall to his closed bedroom door and finding it still silent. He smirks to himself as he grabs an apple from the basket on the counter— his efforts drawn out and slow as he washes it in the sink. He is sure to make a little more noise than normal.

He wants her to hear him.

When it’s clean— he twirls the stem in a tight circle as the tension finally causes it to snap, and he tosses it into the trash can and takes a slow bite. He chews thoughtfully as he leans against the counter— eyes on his bedroom door.

He isn’t sure how long he waits there— but his apple is half gone when he finally decides she’s had enough. He pushes from the granite surface to stroll down the hall— not bothering to knock as he turns the handle to push open the door.

Rey is just as he left her— but there are subtle differences now.

Her skin is flushed to the point that there is a slight pink tinge to most of the area he can see— and a sheen of sweat clings to her spine as her breath leaves her with effort. He can see that she’s struggled in his absence— his little trick apparently bringing out the fight in her, as there is a slight reddening at her wrists and ankles where she’s obviously tried to pull herself free.

She didn’t succeed.

Her eyes are dark as she turns her head to look at him— cheeks bright with the rush of blood there. Her mouth is parted and wet, and he imagines how many times her tongue has ran over the plump flesh as she waited for him to return.

Never mind the slick liquid that wets her cunt and her thighs— a physical reminder of what he’d done to her.

_His tongue deep inside her— plunging into the tight little hole before retreating to find her clit— sucking the little bud into his mouth until she’s gasping. Until she’s begging him for what’s building inside her. Until she’s so close that her legs shake as she struggles to keep herself upright— until the spreader bar that keeps her legs pushed wide rattles with the force of it—_

_That’s when he pulls away._

He takes a leisurely bite from the apple, chewing just as slowly before swallowing. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“ _Kylo,”_ she whines, pulling her lip between her teeth. “ _Please.”_

“Did you miss me while I was gone?” Another deliberate bite from his apple. “You seem a little on edge.”

She grits her teeth. “You’re being an asshole.”

His eyes linger on her wrists that flex against the silk that binds them tightly to the bar between her ankles. “Am I?” He chews at the sweet bit of fruit before shrugging. “Maybe you need a bit more time to yourself.”

“ _Kylo,”_ she grits out. “Get over here, and let me loose right _now_.”

His jaw tenses as he ceases chewing. “Are you _telling_ me, little girl?”

He sees the second it changes— the sharp intake of breath and the widening of her eyes and she _knows—_ knows the game they’re playing. Knows what he has in mind.

“No,” she breathes.

He keeps his gaze level. “No, what?”

Her mouth parts just barely, and he knows that she’s struggling with this part. Knows that she isn’t quite used to it just yet. “No, D—” She inhales deep through her nostrils. “No, Daddy.”

“Good girl,” he croons. “You know why I left you here. Don’t you?”

“I don’t know. Was I bad?”

“You told me no, little girl.”

“What do you mean?”

“Yesterday. At the party.”

Her eyes widen considerably. “I just— there were people— and you wanted to—”

“If I want to fuck you in front of a _crowd_ — I will. Because that’s what we agreed to. What _you_ agreed to.” He lets his eyes trace a line over the curve of her ass— over the wet of her cunt between her thighs that are now shifting with a renewing need. “But as it is— no one would have known. I had it under control.”

“But there were—”

“You didn’t trust me to take care of you.”

She swallows visibly. “I’m sorry.” He raises an eyebrow in silent question — and she sucks in a shaky breath. “I’m sorry, _Daddy.”_

He rewards her with a lazy grin. “That’s better. You’re learning— but you have so much more to learn.”

He sets the apple on his dresser— taking a step towards her. His steps are predatory— because that’s how he feels. She’s helpless to him now. He could do whatever he _wanted_ to her— and she would be forced to take it. Take everything he wanted to give her.

It’s enough to leave him dizzy with the power of it all.

She’s new to this— so very new to this world he wants to show her— and yet so _hungry_ for it _._ Every day is a thrill. Every little defiance only makes his blood hotter— because it means he can _correct it._

She’s his to mold.

She’s _perfect._

He steps beside her to run a hand over the small of her back— dipping to trace the swell of her ass and return again. “I think you have a choice to make.”

Her eyes are closed now— enjoying the steady path of his hand. “A choice?”

“Yes, princess. A choice.” He lets his forefinger slide through her folds— teasing at her entrance shallowly— barely even pressing in the _tip_ before withdrawing to trace over her skin above. “You can either take your punishment— and it will be a lot to take— or I can leave you here like this until I feel you’ve learned your lesson.”

Her eyes fly open. “Please— _please,_ don’t leave me again.”

“So, it’s the punishment then?”

“What—” She bites her lip. “What are you going to do?”

“Nothing you can't take,” he assures her. He squeezes the soft flesh of her ass briefly before sliding between to cup her cunt. “And after, I’ll give you a reward.”

Her eyes flutter closed once more. “A reward?”

“Mhm.” He eases a finger more fully inside her. “If you’re good, and you obey— I’ll have this. I’ll fuck you until you never want to say no again.”

Her lips are parted— her jaw going more and more slack as he begins to ease his finger in and out of her. “What will you do?”

It’s a repeated inquiry, but it’s breathier now— laced with an edge of excitement that wasn’t there before.

He withdraws his hand as she whimpers.

Then there is a sharp _crack_ against her naked skin and she _cries out_ , but his eyes are on her cunt and he sees the way it _clenches—_ the way it slicks further.

“Not so bad, right?”

She’s breathing so hard it’s nearly deafening. “ _Kylo.”_

“Not right now, Rey. You know that’s not who I am right now.”

“ _Daddy,”_ she breathes.

“Such a good girl. You learn so well.” He smooths his hand over the red mark he’s just left. “You can take ten of those— can’t you? Can you be good for Daddy? I’ll make it worth it. I’ll make it _so_ worth it.”

Her throat bobs as her dark eyes peer up at him with a clouded want that has his cock growing thicker and _begging_ to be inside her.

Then there is a slight nod— nearly imperceptible— but it's everything he needs. “That’s my good girl. You make me very pleased, princess. So eager to please me.”

He stands just beside her at the bed— hand smoothing over the roundest part of her as he takes her in with hungry eyes and aching cock. “So pretty,” he murmurs. “So pink from only one. It didn’t count, you know— it was only a demonstration. You’ll get the full ten— and you’re going to count them for me. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, sir,” she hums. “I can. I can do it.”

“Good girl,” he purrs. So _eager,_ his Rey. It’s always been his favorite thing about her. “Don’t forget— or we will have to start over.”

She’s nodding almost mechanically now, and he isn’t even sure if she’s actually hearing him.

But her cunt is so slick, and her hips are moving as if her body is _begging_ for him and it’s hard— so very hard not to just split her on his cock and fuck the defiance out of her instead.

But she needs this, and so does he.

She needs to know who she belongs to.

He slides all four of his fingers between her legs as he pushes between her wet folds in a slow back-and-forth to coat himself in with her. She’s so fucking _hot_ here— he can’t help but slip one inside her again for good measure. If he closes his eyes he can see the way the pink center will split open to accept him. Can see the way she’ll stretch as the head of his cock slips into her greedy little hole as he feeds her every inch of himself.

Soon— but not yet.

When he pulls his hand away it is _drenched_ in her, and he’s wrought with an urge to pull it to his mouth. To lick his fingers clean of her, but that will have to wait too. He’s on a mission now.

He presses a hand to one rounded cheek to slick the skin there— his thumb tracing a slow pattern over the slightly freckled curve. “There will be no words for this. I don’t need you to think you need some sort of code to end this— you only need to ask me to stop. To _mean it.”_ He grips a handful of her ass as she whimpers softly— smearing more of her fluids over her skin and enjoying the way it shines with her own arousal. “But if you ask me to stop,” he warns, “it all stops. I will leave this room, and you will take your punishment by having none of this. None of _me_. Do you understand?”

She nods into the mattress, but he finds that isn’t good enough. He gives her ass another rough squeeze as her eyes fly open.

“ _Yes,”_ she hisses.

Another grip of her soft flesh. “Rey.”

“ _Yes, Daddy.”_

“That’s my good girl. Are you ready?”

She nods again, but he will let this one slide. Her thighs are taut with the effort she’s making to keep her ass suspended in the air. Surely by now she would love nothing more than to fall to her side— but what a waste that would be. His girl keeps herself in this  prostrate position with her ass in the air, and he already can’t wait to reward her when they’re done here.

To watch her take his cock without being able to do a thing about it.

The first strike against her ass comes as a surprise— Kylo offering no warning and being rewarded with a sharp cry. There is silence after, and he stills for a moment as she breathes heavily with a large rush of air from her mouth.

“Have you already forgotten my instruction? It’s such a simple thing. Surely, you can obey this much.” He soothes her inflamed skin with a slow stroke of his hand. “Maybe we _should_ start again.”

“O-one,” she chokes out.

Her eyes are shut tight as if she is suffering, but the wetness that seeps down her thigh tells a different story. He can hear the tiny _pops_ of her toes as they curl, and it flares a warmth in his belly.

“I suppose we will let your misstep slide. Do _not_ forget again.”

Another _crack_ against her skin, and it is with a gasp that she manages a, “ _Two!”_

“Such a good girl for Daddy,” he praises. “You know you deserve this, don’t you?”

Another _crack_ followed by her sharp, “ _Three!”_

Her skin is turning a lovely shade of pink— and a quick dip between her legs finds her freshly soaked as her fluids seep steadily there.

“Answer me, Rey. Do you deserve this?”

_Crack._

“ _Four!”_ she cries out. “ _Yes._ I deserve this, Daddy.”

“And why is that?”

Another blow is met with another choked count.

“Because— because I—”

She’s faltering now. Her hips wiggle incessantly, and her wrists are tugging at the red silk that holds them captive— and the _sounds_ she’s making.

Kylo’s cock is so hard it’s painful now. He tucks himself into the band of his sweatpants— but he’s leaking nearly as badly as she is. There is a sticky mess of pre-cum just below his navel where the head of his cock slides there, and his balls are so heavy it’s nearly unbearable.

He tells himself to hold on just a little longer.

He pushes a finger inside her as he delivers the sixth— and her count is little more than a moan as her walls cling to his finger as if trying to pull him deeper inside.

“ _Because I said no,”_ she manages with great effort.

“That’s right,” he agrees. “You wanted all of me. That means you do as I tell you. You trust me to take care of you. Are you going to trust your Daddy from now on?”

 _Crack_. “ _Seven! Yes! I swear!”_

 _Fuck._ She grows so tight with every blow. It’s something he hadn’t anticipated. He needs to be _inside_ her.

“I believe you.” His voice is nearly as rough as hers now. “In fact—”

He pushes his sweats down his thighs with sticky fingers, sticky from _her—_ freeing his aching cock to let it bob heavily between them. It’s easy to kick them away then— to tear his shirt over his head and be as naked as she is. Then it’s little more than climbing onto the bed to kneel behind her.

“Don’t worry,” he assures her. “You still have three to go.” He rubs his cock through the cleft of her ass— watching as the little beads of fluid at his slit drip and smear over her skin. “But I want to feel them. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Do you want Daddy's cock?”

“ _Please,”_ she whines.

He lays his cock between her ass cheeks as deeply as they’ll allow— squeezing them together around his thick length to rut against her as they groan in tandem.

“Please, _what?”_

She’s nearly sobbing with need now. “ _Please, Daddy._ I want it. I do.”

“Shh.” He rubs his palms against both sides of her ass deeply to massage the tender flesh there. So _red_ from his hands. “Good girl. Such a good girl for me.”

He dips his hips to let the tip of his cock bump against her entrance— slipping only _just_ inside before pulling away. Watching her cunt swallow the thick head of him as he slides in and out of her, and she squirms against him. With every press into her slick body he can see the soft flesh there stretch around him— reminding him she’s nearly too small for him. He imagines he could _break_ her if he wanted to.

It could almost drive him _mad._

Finally he lingers just at the edge— only the head resting inside her and she’s whining with it— _pleading,_ even.

He might be depraved, with the way he enjoys it— because he enjoys it _immensely_.

He doesn’t even warn her as everything happens all at once. The second his hand falls across her backside— considerably harder than before— he plunges into her so deep there is simply no further for him to go. The sound that tears out of her is nearly one of pain— garbled and nonsensical and _wonderful._

Her cunt cinches so tightly around him it’s nearly painful for _him_ as well. So fucking tight he can hardly tell where she ends and he begins. It is such a mess of wet between them that he can feel her against his pelvis.

But she remembers, his eager girl, and with a trembling voice she manages a breathy, “ _Eight_.”

He nearly comes then. He can feel that rush of pressure climbing up his cock, and he grits his teeth so hard they could nearly chip as he forces himself to keep it in. He needs more than this.

“So good, princess. So good for me.” He barely recognizes his own voice now. So much deeper than normal, and so damned _tight_ it is as if every syllable is a chore. Truthfully, at this point it is. “Only two more. You can take two more, can’t you? You can do that for your Daddy. You need it, don’t you?”

“I need it,” she whispers.

“You do.”

He slaps her ass again just as he fucks a punishing stroke into her— eyes trained on the shine of her that coats his cock. The clamping of her inner walls around him when he buries deep inside is as delicious as the wail that escapes her.

“ _Nine!”_

He can hardly hold for the last. He delivers it without even pulling out of her— his eyes rolling back into his head and blood rushing in his ears, and he thinks she counts, but he can hardly hear it over the pounding of his own heart.

Her cunt pulses around him— so wet and soft and _hot—_ her thighs shaking unbearably, and he knows she’s close. He knows he could tap her clit _gently_ and she would fall apart.

But he wants more.

He isn’t gentle _at all_ as he rips her wrists free from the silk ties that bind them to her ankles. He simply can’t be. He can’t focus on _anything_ but getting her free if only to wrap her around him. He jerks them out of their bonds with more force than he should— his cock slipping out of her messily to hang between her legs as he works. He uses that same roughness to free her ankles from the spreader bar and toss it to the floor.

She’s little more than a boneless heap as he pulls her back to his front. As he rests them on their sides and drags her leg backwards to drape over his thigh— spreading her wide before plunging back inside her without warning.

Her neck arches and a sharp cry becomes a deep moan and she _pushes_ back against him to take more. His hand finds her head to grip at her soft waves— fisting them to tug only a little and expose more of her neck as he sucks a wet mark into her pulse point.

He is rough— _too rough—_ but Rey doesn’t seem to mind. Her hand scrambles behind her as her nails dig into the side of his ass roughly, and her sounds are still teetering on the edge between pleasure and pain, but Kylo can only focus on the heavy drag of his cock as he jolts her body again and again. As he fills her deeper than he ever has.

She can’t do much like this— and Kylo prefers it that way. It makes it easy to grip her hips and pull her onto his cock just the way he likes. He forces her down onto his length at such a furious pace that she is _gasping_ with it— but then again so is he.

He finally rewards her when he feels another rush of hot pressure coursing through his cock— blooming through his length as he swells further and this time— he doesn’t fight it.

He slips his hand between her legs to press into her clit— rubbing at the hard little bud with trembling hands as his teeth scrape against the skin of her throat.

She’s barely breathing now— choked sobs the only things she can manage, and Kylo’s own voice is heavy and thick against her neck as he loses his focus. He isn’t even sure if he’s saying anything— a broken stream of praise and possessive utterings ghosting along her skin. His hips stutter as he struggles to maintain his pace— but he can feel his orgasm building.

Every swipe of his fingers between her legs has Rey bucking against his hand, and he has to press his arm tightly against her to hold her still. To cage her in. Her body trembles and she grows _so tight_ around him— so tight that it is nearly a _chore_ to push into her now— and he knows she’s right there. Just a little more and she’ll—

He doesn’t even need to pull from inside her to come now. Not with the way she grows _hotter_ and _tighter_ as she comes violently, and the way she _quivers_ around him— he merely has to push a little deeper and then he is _gushing—_ a low groan tearing out of him as he empties deep inside her.

Everything between them is a sticky mess— evidence of their frantic coupling coating his thighs and his hands and _her—_ he could nearly purr in content with it.

He is reluctant to pull out of her— even as his cock softens and she sinks into a boneless heap against him. He pulls her a little tighter as he mouths down her neck— sliding his hands over her arms to find her wrists and and rub a soothing pattern there.

He nips softly at her earlobe before he murmurs against it. “Are you all right?”

“Mhm.” She pulls away to find the arm that is still draped around her— her fingers touching him gently there in a slow back-and-forth that makes him shudder lightly. “Perfect.”

He presses his lips to her shoulder as she turns her head to nuzzle further into him, sighing in content.  He moves to find her ass— kneading there gently as she sighs in content.

“You did so good,” he murmurs. “I’m very pleased.”

“Mm.” Her sounds are drowsy, and he’s _more_ than pleased at the idea that he’s worn his girl out. “Thank you—” Her voice drops considerably. “— _Daddy.”_

His shudder is anything but light then, and he feels his cock twitch deep inside her with interest. He could have her all over again if he wanted. Even with her sleepy and sated he could fuck her slowly until she’s wide awake and begging for it all over again.

He decides to let her doze instead— pulling out of her gently and thinking she deserves rest after what she’s just endured. His chest is tight with pride at how well she did, and his arm slings around her to pull her just a little tighter as his lips find her temple, and his hand combs idly through her hair.

It was an accident— meeting her, this thing between them— _all_ of it.

Something that shouldn’t have ever happened.

Something that still takes him by surprise.

But with every day that passes he is reminded of her spirit and her willingness to _learn—_ to _please him—_ and with each of those days a little more of her settles inside him to carve out a place there.

He isn’t sure if she already fully understands this— but she is _his._

It’s something he can’t show her yet— the depth of her hold on him. There hasn’t been enough time. It’s all still so _new._ It’s something he’s never experienced before. It’s something he almost fears.

But he will ensure that he will never lose it.

He will keep her. He will _own_ her, because since that very first day— she's owned him. So many times he has told her that she will take what he gives her— that she will _take it all._ He wonders if she knows that she already _has_.

Kylo sleeps better that night than he has in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
